canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second season of the Canadienne Big Brother series. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Messenger Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook Messenger, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final nine evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Two Contestants Play As One Houseguest:' On Day 1 Andreas & Sarah entered the house together. The two would compete in competitions every other week beginning with Andreas and would only get to share one vote. *'Big Brother Penthouse Suite:' On Day 1 it was announced that each week the viewing lounge would vote for one houseguest to hold the power to send one of their fellow houseguests to the Big Brother Penthouse suite. Following the HoH competition, this houseguest would be removed from the house chat, and not cast a vote to evict. However they would be immune for the week. This twist was in play Weeks 1-5. *'Instant Eviction:' During Week 6, following the HoH competition it was announced the week would be an instant eviction, meaning no veto competition would be played and once the HoH made their nominations the vote would then occur. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Jerry | Heather | | | | Dan | Hannah | colspan="2" | TBA | Devon | George | Erin | | | | |- | align="left" | Malik | Heather | | Mack | Andrea | Dan | | colspan="2" | | George | | Aras | | | |- | align="left" | Andreas & Sarah | | | Mack | Andrea | | Hannah | colspan="2" | Devon | | Erin | | | | |- | align="left" | Luca | Heather | | Mack | Andrea | | Hannah | colspan="2" | TBA | | George | | | | | |- | align="left" | Aras | Heather | | Mack | Andrea | Dan | Malik | colspan="2" | TBA | Devon | | Erin | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left" | Erin | Heather | | Mack | | Dan | | colspan="2" | TBA | | George | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left" | George | Heather | | | Andrea | Dan | Hannah | colspan="2" | Devon | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left" | Devon | Heather | | Mack | Andrea | | Hannah | colspan="2" | TBA | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left" | Lexi | | | Mack | | | Hannah | colspan="2" | colspan="6" | |- | align="left" | Matthias | Heather | | | | - | Malik | - | colspan="7" | |- | align="left" | Hannah | Heather | | Mack | Andrea | - | | colspan="8" | |- | align="left" | Dan | Heather | | Mack | Andrea | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Andrea | Heather | | Mack | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Mack | Jennifer | | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Jennifer | | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Heather | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="17" |- !Walked | | |colspan="4" | |colspan="8" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="5" | | | | | | | | | | |} Note: *Matthias walked the week Lexi left, but due to the need of odd numbered jurors, he was allowed on jury. Links Big Brother 2 ~ Hotel Life Forums Category:Seasons